


Soft

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Ship Ninja [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Written for Ship NinjaPairing Grace Mallory x Frenchie
Relationships: Grace Mallory/Frenchie
Series: Ship Ninja [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941250
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Soft

Skin. Hers isn't as smooth as other women Frenchie has had in his bed, but still it soft underneath his fingertips. Grace Mallory commands even here, not that he minds. 

He admires her in a way he hasn't other women. Frenchie doesn't know why she is different, but she is.

Frenchie wants to ask what this is, what does this mean to her, of course, he doesn't. He wouldn't want to spoil the mood.

But he wonders as her nails softly cascade down his chest with lips pressed against his if she'll regret this when morning comes. Frenchie knew he wouldn't.


End file.
